Mistletoe
by Jaded Crypt
Summary: Blaise locks Draco and Harry in the room of requirement, so they can sort out thier problems.


Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter. But I would like to own Draco. So if you know where I could find him, it would be appreciated if you could tell me where said place is. (Of course I'm joking, I do know that none of these people exist). I should also mention that the first part of this particular story was not written by me, it was written by my friend Tayla.

**Mistletoe**

-

I could see Potter glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. It was perturbing to say the least. We'd been stuck in this _stupid _room for _hours_and he just couldn't seem to find anything better to do than burn a hole in my head. I tried my best to just ignore the Gryffindork but it just wasn't working.

Finally, I had had enough. "Would you quit _glaring _at me for just _five _minutes?" I snapped, swivelling around to face him and return his glare.

He glared at me. Surprise, surprise.

"This is all _your _fault, Malfoy," he spat. I stared at him sceptically, my mouth parted slightly in angry confusion.

"How is this my fault, _Potter_?" I said incredulously. He turned to face the wall behind him, breathing heavily outwards.

"It just is," he said finally, after a minutes thought. _Oh, real mature_, I thought to myself moodily. Turning away, I surveyed the room around me. I remembered this room from my fourth year - but it had been a broom cupboard then. Now, it was a large, festive room filled with red and green. It glittered from every angle, light glinting off the tinsel hanging from all sides of the room.

Gazing at the two different colours thought of to be as "Christmas" colours, I marvelled over the irony of it all.

I tore my eyes away from the cheerfully blinking walls and ceiling and gazed forlornly at my wrist. I had never wished for a watch more than at this time. Slowly moving my head, so as not to attract attention, I turned to look at Potter's back. He was still facing the wall and had his arms crossed by the looks of it, hunching over slightly.

I considered my choices and winced. It was either suffer in silence, with no idea of how long we had been stuck in here, or actually communicate with Potter and see what time it was. Biting my lip, as painful as it was, I turned around fully.

"Potter?" I said, trying to keep the malice out of my voice.

"What!?", he muttered without even bothering to turn around.

I took a deep breath. "Do you have the time?", I said surprisingly fast.

Potter swung around, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You of all people should have a watch", he scoffed.

"Yeah well it's a muggle thing, I think", I had actually never thought about that before, but now wasn't the time to think about random crap.

"So the time is…?", I asked again.

"Nine 'o'clock", Potter sighed, his mood had definitely improved, somewhat.

_Nine already, that means we've been in here for almost three hours!, _I thought to myself.

"Malfoy?", Potter was now looking directly at me ( I knew I should've sat in that bloody swivel chair).

"Yeah", I mumbled.

" Did you notice that the colours in this room are kind of ironic?", he was now spinning around.

"Sure", I shook my head. _What the hell is that guy on? One minute he's in a grump, the next he's making small talk, and spinning!_, I felt like screaming.

"I forget, why do we hate each other?", he asked, ever so innocently.

"Because your _Harry Potter, the boy who bloody lived!_", I frowned at him.

"Really, so does that mean you envy me?", at this moment I was willing to run through a wall just to get away from him.

"_No_, I do not _envy_ you! I just _despise_ you", I retorted.

He looked directly at me, I could tell he was thinking.

"Your not a very happy person, _are_ you?", he said finally.

"What makes you say that?", about now I would've happily avada kedavred myself.

"Your eyes are sad, your always very defensive, and the fact you only keep Crabbe and Goyle around just to make you feel better about yourself", he looked at the floor.

I decided to ignore him for the duration. In the mean time I contemplated on how we got into this situation in the first place. It all started, a little over three hours ago.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm hungry", Crabbe whined.

"Yeah me too!", Goyle agreed.

"Well then go and get something to eat then", I rolled my eyes.

So dumb and dumber, (actually I think they're both equally as stupid as the other), left me alone on the seventh floor of Hogwarts._Where the hell is Blaise, he said he had something important to tell me!, _I thought to myself.

"Hey Dray!", I heard Blaise say from behind me.

"Hi", I mumbled.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait", he smiled at me, I looked away.

Minutes past, I grew hungrier, and Blaise seemed giddy.

"So what are we waiting for?", I asked him impatiently.

"Him", Blaise pointed at Potter, whom was walking towards us.

"Why _him_?!!", I screeched.

"Yeah Blaise why _is_Malfoy here?", Potter glared at me, I glared back.

"Well you two _are_ my friends, and it _would _be nice if you guys got along", Blaise paused, "So I've decided to lock you in here, bye!"

"What?!?!", Potter and I said in unison, but before we could do anything Blaise had pushed us into this infernal room.

"Now you're _going_ to be trapped in there _until_ you've sorted out your problems!", he shouted from the other side, of the now, locked door.

And here we are.

________________________________________________________________________

I stood up and started to pace up and down the room.

"What are you doing?", Potter asked me.

"Keeping myself occupied", I replied, without even hesitating to think of an insult.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but your standing under some mistletoe", he giggled.

I had never heard Potter do that before, it made my stomach do somersaults. Then I thought about what he had just said. I looked up, _uh-oh,_ I thought to myself.

"So what? Its not like I _have_ to kiss you", I mumbled.

"Yeah I know", he looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"Good!", I exclaimed.

"But…", Potter started.

"But what?", I asked darkly.

"Well it could… possibly, I'm not saying it would, but it could…", Potter stumbled.

"Out with it!", I shouted.

"If we were to kiss each other, then it might open the door!", he shouted back at me.

"Uh-huh, sure and it's got nothing to do with you being gay", I smirked at the Gryffindor.

"I'm not gay", he paused, " just half, alright?"

"Your bi, shit, I would've never had guessed, plus I was only joking", I suddenly felt very awkward.

Potter stood up and walked towards me.

"So?", he asked.

We were now standing so close to each other I could hear him breathing.

"Harry…", I stopped suddenly, realising that I had just called my sworn enemy by his first name.

He smiled at me, his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle ever so slightly. I looked away, he grabbed my wrist.

"Stop freaking out", Harry whispered.

"I'm not and I don't care that your bi", I said softly, I now had butterflies in my stomach.

He leaned towards me, I turned away.

"What's wrong?, oh right your straight", Potter stared directly into my eyes, it felt like he was looking into my soul.

My eyes started to tear up.

"I didn't mean to make you cry!", Harry was wide eyed.

"I - don't - know - why - I - did - that", I sobbed.

"It's okay", he hugged me, tightly.

I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Fuck!", I cried, but it sounded more like uck.

After a few minutes I felt quite content.

"Ah, Draco you can let go now", Harry squirmed.

"Nah", I replied, lifting my head so I could smirk at him.

"Fine, but you realise we could probably leave now", Harry sighed.

"Yup, and we're still standing under the mistletoe", I stood back and wiped my eyes.

"So I guess you want to then", he gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah but the thing is, I've never kissed anyone before, let alone _kiss_ a _guy_", I gazed up at the ceiling.

"Well I've never kissed a … _guy_ … before, either", Harry stepped closer towards me.

"Oh, so I suppose we're in the same boat then", I stepped right up to him.

I leaned forwards, and pressed my lips against his. I feel his lips part slightly, and his tongue pushing gently through my lips into my mouth. I was about to pull back, when I realised, I liked his tongue in my mouth. I then thrust my own tongue into his, he moaned slightly. Now we both had our mouths locked onto one another. When we finally let go, Harry looked a bit breathless.

"Are you alright", I asked meekly.

"Yes", he paused, "you _should_ probably check the door now".

"Oh yeah", I suddenly remembered we were _locked_ in this room.

I walked over to the door and slowly turned the handle.

"It's open!", I squealed.

"You just sounded like a girl", Harry laughed.

We walked out together, and right into Professor Snape.

"Good evening, boys", Snape smirked.

"Good evening Professor", I said brightly.

"So what have _you _two been doing?", the Professor asked giving Harry an intense look.

"Nothing, in fact you can ask Blaise what we've been doing, and I promise you, it was _very_ innocent", I replied.

Snape glared at both of us (but mainly at Harry), turned on his heel and left.

"Why didn't he give us a detention?", Harry whispered.

"Because he likes me", I rolled my eyes.

"Of course", Harry mumbled.

We started to walk downstairs when both of us realised we weren't going to go the same way.

"Oh right", Harry look disappointed, but it was dark so I couldn't really tell.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…", I trailed off.

"Yes, and Blaise will be over the moon", Harry sighed happily.

"Yeah, but what about…_us_?", I asked shyly.

"What do you think?", Harry lunged at me and shoved his tongue down my throat.

I gently pushed him back. Harry wiped his mouth.

"I think", I said breathing heavily, " that _we_ are going to be fine".

"Agreed", Harry nodded, or at least I think he was nodding.

We stood on the stairs for awhile, until I broke the silence.

"Good night Harry", I said softly.

"Sleep tight", he said mockingly.

"Very funny, not to mention originality", I smirked, but Harry didn't seem to notice, that and it was fairly dark (I'm serious it was really dark).

"Night Dray", Harry turned and walked back up stairs.

_Why must people shorten my name_?, I wondered to myself.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room, alone.

When I _eventually _walked into the common room, Blaise was fast asleep in an armchair. I laughed softly.

"Who, what, where?", Blaise jumped out of the chair.

I started to laugh hysterically, he looked like an idiot (partially because instead of holding his wand in his hand, he was holding a quill).

"You are an arse", he grumbled, when he noticed it was only me.

"What planning to do with _that, _tickle me to death?', I smiled.

"Yes", Blaise replied bluntly.

We both started to laugh.

"Hey, so you guys sorted out your problems then?", Blaise asked as he sat back down.

I nodded.

"And…?", he looked at me expectantly.

"We're fine", I winked.

"Okay…",Blaise got up, " I'm going to bed, but I am glad you sorted everything out".

_Me too,_ I thought to myself, _me too._

**The End **


End file.
